Fingerprint sensing devices typically consist of a glass plate or prism upon which the finger of the subject is pressed, an illuminating light source which directs the light through the prism to the contact zone between the finger and the glass plate or prism, an image producing lens and an image capturing device such as a charge couple device (CCD). Most of these known devices function on the basic principle that if the angle of incidence of the illuminating light with the contact zone between the finger of the subject and the glass plate or prism, is adjusted to within a certain range which is dependent on the frequency of the light used, the illuminating light will be internally reflected from the contact zone at fingerprint valley points where there is no contact between the finger and the glass surface, and will not be internally reflected from the ridge points where the finger contacts the glass surface. The reflected light is focused into an image by an image producing lens and the image is transformed into an electrical signal by a CCD or other sensing device.
These known devices have inherent problems and limitations relating to the accuracy of the valley and ridge information defining the subject fingerprint. Known methods require the use of an image producing lens and require an optical sensor such as a CCD to receive the image and convert it to an electrical signal. Improvements are needed in the means and method of illuminating the contact zone between the finger and glass surface, the physical geometry of the sensing unit and the means and method of receiving and digitizing the fingerprint information.
An object of the present invention is to provide a simpler, more accurate and more reliable method and apparatus for extracting and digitizing a fingerprint for imaging and identification purposes. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for utilizing a surface-emitting laser as the source of illuminating radiation. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for utilizing a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) for emitting point source radiation as the source of illuminating radiation. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fingerprint sensing device that is durable, inexpensive and simpler to manufacture and maintain. It is a further objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for the direct digitization of a fingerprint without the use of an image producing lens and optical image sensor.